Proving Them Wrong
by Steps Into The Looking Glass
Summary: Her goal was to prove that she wasn't Kyuubi, that she was just as good as her brothers, and that she wasn't just a typical female Uchiha. Fem!Uchiha!Naru
1. Chapter 1

Proving Them Wrong

Prologue

* * *

I sat on a tree.

Sakura petals were falling from the sky.

It was a wondrous feeling.

_Bliss? Perhaps..._

The tenebrous sky had only a single moon.

I looked down.

_...Nothing._

I couldn't see anything down there.

It looked like pit on infinite darkness. _-Well, maybe it was._

I frowned, there was no doubt I couldn't get down.

Just then I noticed a boy. He had black hair.

_Just like me_.

Wait. Since when was my hair black?

_Nevermind that._

I liked black hair anyway.

"Hi."

He looked at me, surprised. "Hi."

Maybe it was okay up here after all.

* * *

A/N: I don't have anything to say about this. But It's Fem!Naru.

YEA....there a twist to the story.

REVEWS PLS!


	2. Chapter 2

Proving Them Wrong

Chapter One

* * *

Squeaky steps echoed in the hallway.

The girl, who had resorted to tiptoeing, finally reached her destination. She carefully opened the door, looking around to make sure that no body was within the radius of the area.

After a breath of relief, she quickly closed the door behind her and began searching. She stretched to reach the top of the self, presumably where the most important scrolls were.

One by one, she took down the scrolls, learning random pieces of knowledge every time she would bother reading the first paragraph. When she was about to abandon the effort, she found the scroll she was looking for.

'Of course!' She thought. 'The one I had been looking for just had to be the last.' She glanced over at the pile of scrolls dumped on the floor. 'Now to get this over with.' She tried to open the scroll, but it had an odd marking on it. A red and white fan was also visible on the backside.

The blond shrugged it off, and decided to try and figure out the seal. 'It sort of looks like the thing where Oji-sama would swipe his blood'

The red liquid dripped out as she bit her finger. Wiping a tear from her eye, she placed a single drop on the seal. Instantly, it opened, showing her the contents inside.

Ever line made her eyes widen, as she realized things that she never did before.

XXX

He stared at the empty seat.

It was odd; mother and father would always leave an empty seat. Although it was peculiar, he didn't want to ask about it. It seemed better not to.

Another oddity was his birth date; he celebrated it on the 23rd of July, in spite that it was really on the Tenth of October.

It was curious, really. He once asked, _"Father, why do I celebrate my birthday in July, not in October?"_

His parents would tense, then completely ignore the question and move down. It made him wonder.

Deciding to look into it later, he shrugged it off. He ate the rest of his meal in silence.

XXX

Silky ebony hair fell into place.

She twirled a strand in awe. The change was really something to her. Unluckily however, the Sandaime's study did not contain a mirror; she wanted to see the color of her eyes.

Her head spun around as the door creaked open; someone must have felt the chakra surge. When the door opened, the Sandaime hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen, stood there, confused.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

The little girl smile sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry Oji-sama." The older man ruffled her hair, shaking his head in a grandfatherly way. His eyes widened, finally noticing the changes.

"Naruto-Chan...What happened to your hair?"

XXX

He blinked a few times.

It took his brain a few seconds to fully register what his family had told him.

_ "Sasuke...Your sister didn't die in the kyuubi attack."_

He just smiled and nodded, knowing that it was defiantly good news. However, when the message had finally sunk into his brain...He reacted rather...Loudly.

"Nani! I have a sister?"

His mother was giggling, his father was chuckling, and his usually stoic brother actually looked amused, "She's your twin sister, in fact."

Then he did the only thing he could do at the moment.

Faint.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the shortness.

This chapter goes to...

Lazalie

SetoKaiba22629

Hinata Of The Red Spring

TruelighT

and MoonPrincess623

Thanks you!


End file.
